total_drama_tumblrfandomcom-20200214-history
Will
Will is dubbed "The Athletic Nerd," by Chris. He quickly becomes a key member of his team and proves himself to be a fierce yet loyal opponent. Will is often seen putting himself after others, he continutally makes sure that other people are safe and throws himself under the bus. When given the chance to win immunity he always gives it away. During times of need Will is also the one to help people. Will doesn't win a lot of challenge on his own, but he usually helps other people win and wins by association. Will is humble, selfless and a good guy with nothing to hide. Tumblr Episode 1 He is introduced by Chris and seems to have a good relationship with the host. Chris refers to him as "Will, my man." He takes her place on the Diseased Dustbunnies and meets FET and the rest of his teammates. When the challenge starts he agrees with FET to take the Spooky River route and when the boat sinks ends up getting attacked by Piranhas. He manages to survive the challenge until the team runs into the Loose Lips in the mountain path. He sacrifices himself to save the rest of his teammates. Later during the elimination ceremony he is jabbed by his Stealth Pin and moves on to the next episode. Episode 2 Will was instrumental in the challenge, along with Paige, discovering that dustbunnies would be their object. They help their team not win last place twice in a row. Episode 3 After Lightning makes a stereotypical comment toward Will he goes on to prove how good of a competitor he is. He manages to be the person who finished the challenge and wins it for his team. He becomes friends with Lightning and his fellow teammates. Episode 4 He is instrumental in this challenge as well. He is chosen to be a tamer and helps Lightning who catches his fish and secures his bear. After they share a group hug to celebrate their success. Episode 5 Will was trapped outside the house alongside Pepper where he reunited with his team. He was very pleased with the new team merges. Episode 6 Will helped save Jack's life in this challenge. He was apparently a lifeguard back home. Episode 7 Will helps his team by spelling out their name together. He then uses his skills to interpret Paige's morse code to win for his team. Episode 8 Will is eliminated early on because of his fear of water while being a lifeguard. Episode 9 Will is forced to be a Chip-n-Dale dance to which he helps his team win by Lindsay calling him hot. Episode 10 Will helps Paige win this challenge by using teamwork. Paige wins immunity because of it. Episode 11 During the challenge Will manages to help Monica win indirectly causing her to go forward to round two. Episode 12 Will is forced to hide throughout this challenge. He confronts Jack in an attempt to help Middy but Jack shoots him and he is the first to get out. Episode 13 Will picks a shield as his weapon and accidentally gets Paige eliminated from the competition. He is almost the winner until Pepper and Middy team up and get him eliminated. Episode 14 Will is the winner of this challenge. He shows his knowledge of each contestant and ultimately gives his immunity to Paige and Jack, two of his best friends. Episode 15 Will is assigned Valentine's Day and fights against the other contestants using his Holiday weaponry. Episode 16 Will is seen competing to get stamps on his barrel but he instead helps get Paige out of trouble. Will is almost the first person to get the stamp but ultimately loses to Kaori. Episode 17 Will models with his quirky aura and ends up winning this challenge with high priase. Episode 18 During the Kayak race Will uses Staci as a helpful partner. He saves Paige and Jack but ends up nearly drowning to death but is saved by Paige. The challenge is called off and Chris announces they will have to wait until the next day to find out the final 2. Episode 19 Will helps Paige and Jack escape their bonds but has to let Paige save his team. He goes to save the Noxious Nerds and the Killer Coconuts but is locked in the room. He is then saved by FET and Paige and makes it to the second part of the challenge where with the help of the Noxious Nerds, he lands a spot in the final 2. Episode 20 Will stays in one spot throughout the challenge. He watches as his friends sacrifice themselves to save him. He is finally faced by Jack and gives up, he then protects Jack from giant bees. Finally Kaori shoots Jack with an arrow and wins the game for Will, who announced he's going to give everyone a cut of the money to achieve their dreams. Friends Will is very good friends with everyone. Paige: Will is really close to Paige despite all she has done with her alliance. Will continually helps Paige win immunity and also believes she is one of his closest friends. Monica: Will and Monica are also very good friends. They spent Christmas eve together. Jack: Jack and Will remain good friends despite all the times BlackJack has done horrible things to him. Will really believes that Jack has what it takes to be a better version of himself. Lightning: Lightning is another one of Will's closest friends. He is often seen being sad every time she is eliminated and hugging her when she comes back. Pepper: Pepper and Will are also on very good terms. Will and Pepper bond particularly during the Hide and Go-Die challenges before their teams are merged. Dylan: Dylan and Will are also very good friends. Will is often seen challenging Dylan's beliefs and trying to make him a better person.